You Belong With Me
by FeveredNights
Summary: Rei and Minako have grown up together and Mina is sick and tired of just being friends? This story follows their junior year of high school and life thats just beginning.
1. Friendship

*Ok this story is 100% different than anything I have every written before, but enjoy and please review!*

"Usagi shut up!" Rei Hino yelled into the phone and Minako Aino looked up from her position on her bed, she was currently stretched out, head resting on Rei's pillow. She sighed, Usagi was such a bitch and Rei deserved so much better than her. Reaching over, she turned on Rei's radio, tuning it to the rock station, ACDC came on and Minako smiled, it was her and Rei's favorite.

"Yes, she's here. Usagi, she's my best friend and if you don't like that then maybe we shouldn't be together." Rei yelled and with that Minako snapped her head around, Rei would break up with someone because they didn't like her? She couldn't believe it. _Maybe she likes me too.. no. She's just aggravated._ Minako sighed, falling back on the pillows, Rei drama was never fun.

"That's what I thought. Yes, it's ACDC. God you need better taste in Music." Rei slammed his phone down on the base and looked over at Minako, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Rei, it's me. You don't have to explain anything. Let's just finish your science homework and then I'll take you to the coffeehouse." Minako gave the ebony haired girl a smile, resting a gentle hand on Rei's arm. To her shock, Rei moved his arm so his hand was in hers. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, looking her in the eye.

"What would I do without you Minako?"

"Be a complete mess. Spend all night, every night in Baker's field looking for answers to questions about the future." Minako teased her gently, trying to get Rei to smile.

It worked, she grinned. Yanking Minako's arm, Rei pulled her up and into a standing position, "Rei what are you doing?"

"Listen." Minako silenced for a moment and laughed when she heard Foreigner pouring out of the speakers.

"Dance with me Mina." Rei spun her around and Minako laughed as Rei spun her again. With absolutely no rhythm at all, they jumped and twirled around in circles till they couldn't breathe they were laughing so hard.

"Reiko do your Elvis impersonation!" Mina called to her and Rei swiveled her hips, holding her hand up in perfect Elvis formation. Minako let out a cat call and then giggled, Rei got a wild look in her eyes and stepped towards Minako, "Rei NO!" She called but it was too late, she was tackled, pinned to Rei's bed. Rei traced her fingers over Mina's sides, causing her to break into fits of laughter and wiggle, trying to move.

"Say Uncle. Say it MINA!" Rei tortured her.

"NEVER!" Minako yelled as she found Rei's one ticklish spot, right behind her knee. Rei laughed and rolled off to the side.

"I always forget that you know my weak spot." Rei panted as they tried to catch their breaths, "I say we forget about my science homework, let's get out of here. We're teenagers for Christ's sake, it's Friday night. Let's do something." Rei pulled Minako up and off the bed, leading her down the stairs and out the door.

"Reiko you've officially cracked!" Mina yelled as she sprinted to keep up with Rei, finally she gave in and just hopped on Rei's back, instead of complaining, Rei hooked her arms under Mina's knees and supported her as she walked towards town.

"Want to grab a coney dog at the Nook?" Rei asked as they reached the top of the hill, leading them on the main drag into town.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Minako asked, everybody loved the Nook, besides the Center it was practically the coolest place to hang out in town. Rei let Mina slide off her back and the two walked for awhile in companionable silence.

"I want to push the button." Minako yelled as she raced towards the stop light, the town had recently got Crosswalk buttons and it was like getting a toy on Christmas, the new hadn't wore off yet. Rei shook her head as Minako pushed the button repeatedly.

"I think once is sufficient." Rei bent down and whispered in her ear. At seventeen, Rei towered a good 4 inches over Minako who would be turning seventeen in a few months.

"But it's fun!" Minako whined and jutted out her bottom lip. Rei laughed and shook her head while the light turned and the duo crossed the street, Rei held open the heavy glass door for her and Minako ducked inside.

"Hey kids." A man with a ponytail, worn out jeans and a 4-H bike club shirt said as he grabbed an order pad, standing behind the counter.

"Hey Derik." They said as they took seats at the counter, "Three coney dogs and two glasses of Pepsi to go please." Rei told him and dug out her wallet.

"Comin' up." Derik said as he accepted the money and gave Rei her change, then fixed their order.

"So what was wrong with Usagi?" Minako asked.

"Oh you know, the usual. I'm not taking our 'relationship'" Rei said using finger quotes, "seriously enough."

"She's so full of bull. I don't know why you don't just give up on it." Minako said as they grabbed their food and headed back out the door, walking towards the park.

"Ya know, I don't know either." Rei told Minako honestly as they walked into the abandoned park, sitting on worn out swings that were long past their prime.

Minako sat, crossing her legs, she watched Rei try to balance her soda on her legs and dig through their bag, "Reiko give me your soda." Minako laughed, knowing that if Rei spilled her drink, Mina would be forced to share.

Rei handed her the soda as she divvied up their food, "Ya know, I heard they're fixing this place up."

"Are you serious!? They cannot fix this place up. It's perfect just the way it is." Mina exclaimed, she didn't want to see this place change, it was the one place that hadn't changed in the last seventeen years.

"I know, right?" Rei told her as she looked around the park. It was perfect, from the carved in 'Michael loves Julia' on the side of the ladder to the broken board in the bridge that lead from one slide to the other.

"So what's it like to date the cheerleading captain?" Minako asked as she rocked herself on her converse, something Usagi Tsukino would never be caught dead in. Mina was the antithesis of Usagi and she knew it. She could never compare to the other blond girl because they were too different.

"I guess I should get you home soon, huh?" Rei asked, not that it mattered much, their parents knew if they wanted them, they could usually find them at the other's house.

"I was thinkin' I could stay the night. I'll go with you to Baker's field Rei." Mina told her softly.

"Go home. I'll swing by and pick you up at eleven." Rei smiled at her, no one else was ever allowed to go with Rei to Bakers Field.

"Okay, but first you are pushing me on this swing, cause my legs are too short." Mina pouted as she stuck her trash in the bag and walked it over to the trash can, coming back and sat on the swing, looking expectantly at Rei.

Rei laughed and got up, standing behind Mina, she pulled the swing backwards by the chains and then ran forward, sprinting out from under her, giving her a successful underdog.

"REI!" Mina screamed, "Dammit you always scare me when you do that I am always terrified you won't be fast enough and I'll end up whacking you in the head with my foot or something."

"Not like it'd do much damage." Rei said and knocked herself in the head, eliciting a round of giggles from Mina. "C'mon kid, I'll walk you home."

"Why do you call me Kid? I am the same age as you." Minako glared at her.

"Cause you are so short I can use you as an arm rest and technically I am older than you by like four months." Rei told her and Minako shoved her so she slipped on the rocks, "You're mean Aino Minako." Rei told her as she pretended to be wounded.

"I can't believe you just last named me, HINO Rei." Mina stuck out her tongue. Rei laughed and shook her head, wrapping an arm around her best friend's shoulder, anyone who saw them would've guessed that they were two teenagers in love, not best friends who firmly believed that their relationship was purely 'platonic'.

When they arrived at the Minako's house, Mina's father was outside, Mina rushed to him wrapping her arms around his body tightly, "I didn't know you were home this weekend Daddy!" Mr. Aino kissed his youngest daughter's forehead, "I'm home for a week." Rei smiled at Minako's enthusiasm.

"Good Evening Sir." Rei said and shook the older gentleman's hand.

"Hino, Rei. Haven't we had this discussion." Mr. Aino teased her gently, for the the past thirteen years Hino Rei had practically been a part of the family. The Aino's didn't trust their children with just anyone, but they trusted Rei with Minako implicitly.

"Yes Sir. It's good to see you home. I know Minako's missed you." Rei told the elder Aino, "I'll be going. See ya around kid." Rei winked at Minako and ran as a pebble whistled through the air, just missing her head, "So violent Minako." She called.

-------

It was nearing eleven o'clock that evening and Minako Aino sat impatiently at her desk. She tapped her pencil against the surface of the wood and sighed.

"Thunk." the sound of something hitting the window caused Minako to whip around, smiling, she knew it was Rei. Walking over to the window, she opened it, looking down at her, "Geez what'd you throw a fricken boulder?"

"No. No. Boulder would've been impractical." Rei laughed and held her arms up to her and Minako sighed, she really needed to get a ladder. Feet first, she slid out the window, landing in Rei's arms. Rei lowered her to the ground and she looked up at him.

"You ok?" Mina whispered.

"Fine Mina. Really." Rei promised her, but didn't mind it when she gave the taller girl a quick hug. Taking her hand, Rei lead her through the dark side streets of their small town, down the hill, off the beaten path and into Baker's Field. The place was usually used for parties, far away from the cops, but even in the middle of summer it was always cleared by midnight. Rei came here because her house wasn't the greatest place to live in, and this place allowed her to be alone and at one with her soul, mind and body.

Sitting down, Minako drew her knees to her chest, pulling her fleece down over her hands. She watched Rei as she pulled a picture out of her book bag and sat it down beside them, Minako frowned when she saw the girl in the picture, "I miss her too." Minako told her softly.

"Do you think she's still alive Mina?" Rei asked, her voice thick with emotions.

"I don't know Rei. I like to think she is. Cause, I really want her to come home and tell you to quit beating yourself up over it." Minako said taking Rei's hand, Rei leaned into her, burying her head in the crook of Mina's shoulder, she cried silently and Minako let her, not saying a word.

"If I had only been.."

"Rei stop it. You were twelve. What twelve your old girl could stop her mother from being kidnapped. It wasn't your fault and if anyone says different, I'll beat 'em up. That includes you too Missy." Minako pointed a finger at her, "your mother loves you Rei, you're her hero." She spoke, making sure to use present tenses.

"Usagi doesn't believe me. I brought her here, she told me I needed to get over it. That mom's dead." Rei told her and Minako's eyes widened, _This is our spot! She brought that bitch here!_ Mina thought.

"She's a bitch Rei." Mina finally spoke, "your mothers not dead. She's gonna come home someday. Who gives a fuck if anyone says differently, you and I know." Mina didn't know if Rei's mom was alive or dead, if she was coming home or not, but for Rei's sake she could believe.

"Mom always hoped I'd marry you, ya know?" Rei told her, Mina smiled, if Rei was reminiscing it was a good thing.

"I did. She told me once, I told her I'd say yes if you asked." Minako laughed remembering when she was nine years old and hearing those words spoken from Rei's twenty-eight year old mother

Rei laughed, "Good to know." Rei glanced at her, "Promise me something Mina?"

"What's that?"

"Don't leave me. When we graduate next year and you go off to become a big rock star...promise we'll still be best friends."

"Always Rei." Mina tilted her head to the side, it scared her to think that there was a day that could come when she hadn't seen Rei in months. She prayed to God that would never come. Rei laid down, pulling Mina with her. Minako rested her head on Rei's arm and the two starred at the sky, waiting for something that would never come.

*R&R people R&R*


	2. Something New?

A/N: I have no internet right now, so my posting will be sporadic at best. I have to use the local library's to post anything. My Mom is getting an aircard in January, until then I have to suffer. And YES! This is based off of Taylor Swift haha. I hope you all think of Mina and Rei whenever you hear one of Swifts songs from now on! I am forever cursed to do so, I thought I would share the love

"They say life is so much sweeter, through the telephoto lense of fame, but out here you get just as much attention, cheering at the high school football game.." Minako Aino sang along with her radio as she finished typing up her lab report for Chemistry. It was just another Friday night in their small town, Rei would be there eventually and the two of them would either hang around her house watching movies or end up at the Center.

Minako's head whipped around at the sound of tapping on her window and she laughed when she saw Rei hanging by her hands, "What are you doing?" Minako asked as she shoved the window up and grabbed her arms, pulling her inside.

"I told you I was coming over and you couldn't even leave the damn window open?" Rei asked as she fell gracefully onto the floor.

"Uh, No. It's November. Like I am going to leave my window open when there's a fricken blizzard outside." Minako told her, grabbing the blanket from her bed and wrapping it around Rei's slender shoulders, "Besides, we have a perfectly good front door. Or did you forget how to knock?"

"Oh so you're the funny one tonight?" Rei asked as she rolled her eyes, "I brought movies." She said and pulled the Family Video bag from her coat pocket.

"So help me God, Reiko, if it's Weekend at Bernie's I am shoving you back out the window from which you came!" Mina warned as she dumped the content of the bags on her bed, "Okay, you're forgiven." She told Rei when she saw Pretty Woman and Top Gun, as well as a bag of Pull N Peel Twizzlers.

"Thank you, I think. So...I need to talk to you, well I guess not talk to you, but you're my best friend so I guess you get to hear it before it's all over town."

"Reiko, you're rambling."

"Right... Sorry. Uhm Usagi and I broke up." Rei explained softly as she tore open the bag of Twizzlers.

"Rei... gosh I am so sorry." Minako said and surprisingly she actually meant it.

"I'm not. She said something that was so far out of line.. anyways, I broke up with her and it was the best decision I've made in a long time."

"What'd she say?" Minako asked as she grabbed Pretty Woman and put it in the VCR.

"Mina, believe me when I say you don't want to know." Rei told her as she scooted back on Minako's bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Rei, tell me. I mean you two were all disgusting yesterday in the hallway and today you're broken up. You gotta fill in the blanks here." Minako said, she felt bad for Rei, even though she was cheering on the inside.

"She said some things about you that I didn't entirely agree with." Rei said so quietly Minako almost didn't hear her.

"Things like what?" Minako asked as she sat down beside Rei, hugging her pillow to her chest.

"Mina...", Rei breathed, "Please don't make me repeat them."

"It can't be that bad. I'm used to it Reiko, Usagi and the rest of her friends have been making fun of me since first grade. Nothing you say is going to shock me."

"Dammit!" Rei said harshly and stood up, "That's the exact point. You shouldn't be immune to their harassment, because the things they say are totally uncalled for. They don't even know you, they have no idea how amazing you are. Just because you don't screw every guy you come across, they turn you into this prude and they say the worst possible things. I wasn't going to take it anymore!" Rei ranted and Minako's jaw dropped, Rei had never been so protective of her before.

"Rei.. calm down. I'm okay and you don't have to protect me." Minako kneeled on her bed, reaching out and placing a hand on Rei's arm.

"It's just.. No one. NO one speaks about my best friend like that." Rei mumbled as she walked forward into Minako's arms.

"I'm sorry Rei. I shouldn't have pushed you. Let's just watch the movie and gorge ourselves on Twizzlers okay?" Minako asked, her arms wrapped around Rei's neck, fingers playing with her long silky, ebony locks.

Rei nodded into her shoulder, "I am sorry." Rei let go of her and moved to lie down on the bed as the 1985 credits rolled.

"I love this movie." Minako smiled as she crossed her legs, hugging her pillow to her chest.

"I know you do." Rei smiled, if Mina was happy then so was she, "So is it just a Richard Gere thing? Cause honestly, he's like old enough to be your dad."

Minako whacked her on the head with her pillow, "Nooo, Idiot, that's not the reason why I love this movie...okay, not the only reason, it's just, it's love in it's purest form."

"Hate to break it to ya Aino, but there is nothing pure about Richard Gere falling in love with a hooker, even if said hooker is Julia Roberts." Rei explained.

"You're just too blunt headed to see it. It's like," Minako paused and turned to look at her, "what every girl wants, one person to love her for exactly what she is. Sure she tried to fit into his high society, but in the end he loves her for being a hooker, loves her so much that he chases her, runs up a fire escape and kisses her."

Rei didn't say a word, because if she did she would blow her cover, the cover she had perfected all these years.

"Sssh. It's beginning." Minako shushed Rei as the movie began, she grabbed a Twizzler and began to peel it apart, in her opinion Pull N Peel Twizzlers was the best kind of candy. Red Vines didn't taste the same and the ones that didn't peel were just disgusting and you thought you'd break your teeth on them. She dangled a string over Rei's lips and when she opened her mouth she dropped it in, "It's like feeding a bird." Minako giggled.

"Weren't you the one who just shushed me?" Rei asked and she placed a hand over Minako's mouth, Minako glared at her and then playfully stuck her tongue out, effectively licking her hand.

"Eww gross Minako cooties!" She exclaimed as she wiped her wet palm on Minako's cheek.

"I do NOT have cooties. You jerk." Minako whacked her with her pillow. Just then a knock came on her door and Minako paused the movie, "Enter!"

"Oh Hi. I thought I heard Rei." Mrs. Aino said and Rei gave her a warm smile, "What are you guys up to tonight."

"Oh just movies and I was thinking if Reiko is up to it, a trip to the Center." Minako smiled stressing Rei's foolish nickname.

"Okay. Well I'll let you two return to your movie. And Rei, next time use the front door. You use that window and one of these days you're gonna fall and break your neck." Mrs. Aino chastised playfully.

"Yes Ma'am." Rei smiled at Mrs. Aino as she backed out of the room, shutting the door.

"Oh and Rei..."

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Will you be joining us for Thanksgiving again this year?" Mrs. Aino asked, sticking her head back in the door.

"Yes Ma'am. I'd appreciate that very much." Rei said, she had spent most holidays with the Aino's since her mother had disappeared.

"Alright then. Oh and Rei, if the weather gets much worse, the cot is in the hallway closet." Mrs. Aino said and closed the door.

"So you gonna stay the night, Reiko?" Minako asked as she broke out into a fit of giggles, there was just something about her mom talking to Rei as if she were part of the family that made her completely giddy.

"I don't know Mina. Are you gonna act like a wise ass all night?" Rei teased.

"Takes one to know one jerk face."

"Oh so you're gonna call me names, yeah that's the way to get me to stay." Rei secretly loved it every time Minako called her names, it reminded her of first grade. When you're mean to the person you like, because God forbid you find out that they actually think your cute.

"Oh come on. You gotta stay. The last thing you need to do is be driving in this crap." Minako said, the weather was currently bad, ice on the roads and snow supposed to be coming later that night.

"Well if I gotta." She said acting like it was the worst thing ever.

"Yeah. You do. The last thing I need is you wrapped around a telephone pole." Minako said seriously, she was always scared when Rei drove home from her house late at night in the winter. It wasn't very far, but almost completely down hill on curves.

"Okay then. Why don't you change. Put on your pajamas, I'll go grab my stuff from the closet." Rei said as she got off the bed and left the room.

Minako sighed, getting up, she walked over to her dresser, yanking the drawers open and rifling through a plethora of clothes. She pulled out a pair of blue plaid pajama pants, socks and one of Rei's shirts that she had out grown and left there, 'How did Rei get so god damn tall so god damn quick?' Minako asked herself whilst pulling on the pajamas. After she changed and tossed her clothes in the hamper, she pulled her long blond hair into a messy bun on top of her head, she needed to get it cut, but it was too cold to take enough off.

"You decent?" Rei asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah." Minako called and Rei opened the door, standing in pajama pants and a long sleeve thermal, cot in her arms.

"Want some help with that?"

"I think I can manage little lady." Rei said teasingly as she set the cot up, pinching her fingers, "Ah fuck." she cursed as she looked at the blood blister quickly forming on her knuckle.

"Crap." Minako muttered as she rushed over to Rei and checked her fingers over, "I don't think you broke anything, but that's gonna hurt like a bitch. You want some ice or Tylenol?" Minako asked as she held Rei's hand in both of hers.

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Reiko, don't be a macho ass. I'm getting you some Tylenol and you're gonna take it if I have to force it down your throat."

"Violent much?"

"I live with two brothers, Buckaroo, I'm as tough as they come." Minako said as she walked out of the room.

"Oh please call me Buckaroo again!" Rei called after her, laughing.

Minako came back in a moment later, holding a bottle of extra strength Tylenol and a glass of water, she handed Rei two pills and then the glass of water. Rei took them without putting up a fight, her fingers were throbbing, "There that wasn't too terrible." Minako said and placed the items on her nightstand.

"No, I guess not. Now let's watch this movie."

"How about we don't. I mean I've seen this movie like five billion times, why don't we play Truth, Truth or Truth?" Minako asked as she clicked off the TV and VCR, sitting cross legged on her bed.

"Aren't we a little old for that game?" Rei asked, Truth, Truth or Truth was their version of Truth Or Dare. When you only have two people, the Dares can get ridiculously stupid.

Minako gasped, "Never!"

"Fine, Fine. I give. Let's play." Rei laid down on the cot, laying one her side so she could look at Minako.

"Ok, who's turn is it to start?"

"Mine I think. So Minako, Truth, Truth or Truth?"

"Eh, the second Truth." Minako grinned.

"Okay, hmm, are you going to go to prom this year?" Rei asked, mainly wondering if she wanted to go and if she could ask her.

"I guess if I get asked, I'll go." Minako said, too nice to turn anyone down.

"What if I asked you?"

"I think you're asking a question out of turn." Minako said and swallowed hard.

"Fine, Fine. Ask your question."

"What'd Usagi say?"

"Minako, can't you just let it go?" Rei asked as she buried her head into the pillow.

"No and I asked, so you have to answer the question." Minako demanded, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know, but there was no way that Rei was getting out of telling her.

"She said.. you were, uh, too much of an Ice Queen.. that no one would ever love you." Rei said quietly.

Minako felt her heart stop beating for a moment and she swallowed the boulder size lump in her throat, feeling hot tears burning at her tear ducts, Usagi was the queen bitch, because she prayed on the one worst quality you saw in yourself and harassed you for it. "Doesn't bother me." Minako shook her head, starring at the floor, refusing to let her eyes meet Rei's.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." Rei sighed, she got up and walked over to Minako, kneeling before her, "She is so wrong and she can't even see it. You are no Ice Queen, Minako Aino, you listen to me," Rei said, wiping her tears away with her thumb, "She is so wrong, because there is no one kinder or sweeter than you. You are the easiest person in the world to love, you care too much. Mina you lead with your heart and no one else does. Usagi's a bitch and she couldn't be more wrong about you."

"God, Rei she's so right! You're just too biased to see it." Minako said as her tears fell freely down her cheeks, "I am sixteen years old for Christ's sake, I am going to be seventeen in three more months. I've never had a boy friend or girl friend, I've never even been kissed. I am this social reject."

"Mina." Rei breathed, she knew that Minako's insecurities had been building up for awhile, Rei had seen her fall time and time again for the wrong people. The people who couldn't understand why she loved them when they didn't even know she liked them. It wasn't their fault, but it wasn't hers either, she just let her emotions build and locked it up inside until it all came bubbling over and she said something no one else expected.

"Rei, I suck at this. I suck at being a teenager!"

"Mina.. Minako, look at me." Rei hooked her pointer finger under Minako's chin and raised her head to look in her eyes.

"What?" Minako asked, her voice quavering.

"Those people you feel for are idiots. They got scared because they didn't understand. If they had understood that you had been building up feelings for them for so long that by the time you were brave enough to admit it, it was already love, they would've stayed. They don't know you. They didn't deserve you. You deserve so much more than that."

"I'm just so tired of waiting!" Minako whined slightly.

"I know you are." Rei brushed the loose strands of hair from her face, attentively she leaned forward.

"What are you doing?" Minako whispered.

"I'm sick of waiting too." Rei explained and leaned the rest of the way in, capturing Minako's lower lip between both of hers. It took a moment, then Minako reacted, kissing back, she wrapped her arms around Rei's neck, Rei couldn't believe Minako had never been kissed, because it had never felt like this for her before. Maybe I was just kissing the wrong girls Rei thought for a moment.

"What was that?" Minako asked after she pulled away, panting like she had just run a marathon.

"A..kiss." Rei said softly, she was really hoping Minako wouldn't be angry.

"I know that. But this is us. Reiko and Mina. Friends. Best Friends. Not the kind of friends who do that." Minako was on the verge of a panic attack, Rei grabbed her hands and forced her to stop fidgeting.

"I like you Minako. I don't know for sure if I'm in love with you, but if I'm not then I am well on my way." Rei explained and Minako's jaw slacked, "I know it's scary, but I know you like me too."

"I do Rei, I have for years." Minako breathed.

"Then, Miss Minako Aino, would you do me the honor of being my girl friend?"

"Are you serious?" Minako bit her lip, trying to fight the grin that would surely take over her face.

"Completely."

"Yes!" Minako said and flung her arms around Rei's neck, Rei Hino was her girlfriend and she couldn't be more ecstatic.

"Good." Rei wrapped her arms around Minako, she glanced at the clock, "Minako, I know we need to talk about this more, but it's late. We should get some sleep."

"Okay, but do you have to sleep on the cot?" Minako asked, "I swear I'll keep my hands to myself." Rei laughed and shook her head, climbing up onto the bed.

Minako turned on her radio, turning the volume on low, pulling back the covers she climbed under and motioned for Rei to do the same, turning on her side, Rei hooked an arm around Minako's waist pulling them closer together, Minako nestled her head on Rei's chest.

"I love this song." Minako said into the darkness that now covered her room, Rei traced her fingers up and down Mina's arm, sending tingles over her skin.

"Oh, it's a beautiful thing,

Don't think I can keep it all in,

I just gotta let you know,

What is that won't let me go,

It's your love,

Just does something' to me,

Sends a shock right through me,

I can't get enough,

and if you wonder,

about the spell I'm under,

oh it's your love."

Rei sang with the song, whispering the words in Mina's ear. Minako's face felt like she had slept with a hangar in her mouth, she was glad Rei couldn't see her face in the dark.

* * *

The next morning, Mrs. Aino opened the door to her youngest daughters room, to tell the two teenagers that it was time for breakfast, but what she saw stopped her in her tracks. She wasn't angry, but she hadn't expected to see this, not for another year or so. Her Minako was growing up and she couldn't stop it. If she had to grow up, Mrs. Aino was glad that Rei Hino was the one she had chose to grow up with. Backing out of the room, she closed the door, tip toeing down the stairs to feed her husband.

Read and Review guys!


	3. Its A Love Story

"You can do this. You can do this. You've done this forever." Rei Hino coached herself in the mirror as she straightened out her red dress, she swallowed hard, "But you've never done this as her girlfriend either." Rei sighed, running a hand through her ebony locks, today was Thanksgiving and in less than an hour she was expected to be at the Aino house, where she would have dinner with the entire Aino clan. Only, this year she would not be introduced as Minako Aino's lifelong friend, but as her girlfriend. Rei stood, staring at her reflection. 'Ugh this dress is too short, their all going to think I'm a slut." She thought to herself before slipping on black pumps. Time to go…

"Rei dear?" Her grandfather called as she walked down the stairs.

"Yes Sir?" Rei sighed, she had hoped to make a clean escape.

"Are you going to the Aino's?"

"Yes Sir."

"Okay, well make sure to check in with your father today as well, he's working per typical but I'm sure he would love to hear from you on this Holy Day."

"Yes Grandpa." Rei said and kissed his cheek, running out the door. She stopped at the floral store and grabbed a boquet of Day Lillies before continuing to the Aino household. She parked hier Ford on the curb and took a deep breath, getting out of her car. Before she even reached the sidewalk, Minako was outside, flying off the porch and down the sidewalk, springing into her awaiting arms. Rei hugged her tightly, lifting her feet a few inches off the sidewalk.

"Mmm I am glad you're here." Minako whispered in her ear and Rei grinned as she sat her down.

"You look beautiful." Rei smiled, tucking one of her Minako's blond curls behind her ear, "These," She held the flowers out, "are for you."

"Reiko they're beautiful. You know how much I love lillies." Minako smiled and brought the flowers to her nose breathing deeply.

"C'mon, let's get in there before your father thinks I kidnapped you." Rei said and took her hand with a smile, moving to walk but Minako stood still, Rei turned to look at her. Mina stood on her tiptoes and kissed her. Rei kissed her back lightly and pulled away, resting her forehead on Minako's, "Ready?" Minako nodded and hand in hand they walked into the house.

"Rei!" A voice called when they entered the house, Rei looked around seeing a young boy running towards her, Rei reached down and picked up nine year old boy with unruly blond hair, Charlie, Minako's little brother.

"Hey Charlie. What's up?" Rei asked the little guy in her arms.

"Are you really datin' Mina?"

"Yeah bub I am." Rei smiled at Minako.

"But...but...EWWWW" Charlie exclaimed, "MINA'S SOOOO GROSSSS!"

"Oh really, but she's your sister!?" Rei asked trying to contain a laugh.

"'Specially MY sisters."

"HEY!" Two blonds who were standing in the foyer exclaimed, "You're in for it Charles." Minako's older sister Melissa said as her and Mina moved for Charlie.

"No Rei SAVE me!" Charlie exclaimed and clung tightly to Rei.

"I got ya Charlie." Rei promised as Melissa and Minako began to tickle Charlie. Rei put Charlie down, "Run Charlie run!" Rei exclaimed as the girls then turned on Rei.

The three of them laughed as Charlie escaped to the safety of his cousins in the living room.

"Hey there Miss Hino." Melissa said and gave her a hug.

"Hey you. How's Baltimore?" Rei asked wrapping an arm around the now woman who had always been like a big sister to her.

"Boring." Melissa huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Good you could use some boring." Rei said letting her go.

"I do believe I resent that remark Rei." Melissa said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"C'mon Reiko, PaPa's in the living room." Minako took a deep breath, taking Rei's hand and leading her to the living room, where Mr. Aino sat watching the football game.

"Daddy, Reikos here." Mianko said as Rei stood pale faced behind her. Sure, Mr. Aino liked her just fine when she was just Mina's friend, but who said he'd like her as Mina's girlfriend.

"Hello Mr. Aino." Rei said softly and stuck her hand out.

"Hino, Rei. We've been awaiting this day for a long time." Mr. Aino said, shaking her hand. Rei let out a nervous chuckle, "Relax Rei, I'm not going to bite you. Same rules still apply, you treat Minako well and we won't have a problem."

"Yes sir." Rei looked down, then up, looking Mr. Aino in the eyes, "Sir, I'd like your permission to take Minako out for dinner Friday night."

"Permission granted. Now let's enjoy today. Sit you two." Mr. Aino said and both teenagers moved to sit on the couch.

"I told you there was nothing to be afraid of." Minako whispered in Rei's ear.

"Oh you can't tell me you weren't shaking in your high heels."

"I'm allowed to get nervous, I'm his daughter." Minako clarified and wacked Rei on the shoulder with the back of her hand. Rei caught her hand and pulled her closer. Minako smiled and tucked her feet under her, leaning into Rei's side. Rei draped an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her mane of blond hair.

"Hello!" Bill Jr. (Minako's eldest brother, same name as her father) called as he stepped into the house and Rei cringed this was not going to go over well.

"Bill!' His family moved to hug him, Rei stayed on the couch while Minako hugged her big brother.

"Hello Hino." Bill said in a deep and almost angry voice.

"Hi Bill. How's college?" Rei asked trying to play nice.

"Fine. Fine." He said as Minako decided that it would be best to sit on Rei's lap, "What's goin' on?"

"Reiko and I are dating Bill." Minako said in a 'duh' voice.

"WHAT?" Bill roared.

"Bill." Mr. Aino warned.

"No! Dad. You're letting her date Rei! It's bad enough you let them be friends." Bill exclaimed.

"Bill." Minako said in a tone that was so icy it sent a chill through the room.

"No Mina. You are not going out with her. Do you realize what kind of family she comes from, and what kind we do?! ." Bill yelled beckoning to the house surrounding him, as Rei bit her lip. She wasn't going to bite at Bill's idiotic games, she was better then this, she had to be, for Minako.

"What the hell does it matter how poor her family is, you asshole?! Rei great at everything she does, acedemics, extra cericular activities, LOVING ME!" Minako yelled back.

"Oh stop being so naieve Mina!"

"No! Rei is my best friend and she's my girlfriend and you can't even be civil to her because you have to be such a fucking asshole all the time! Minako screamed. Rei sighed and stood up.

"Mina....hey... look at me." Rei said softly, rubbing her arms with her hands, "Don't say anything you'll regret. It's okay, that Bill doesn't like me, but he's your brother."

"Rei..." She whimpered.

"I'm gonna go. I don't want to cause any drama. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Rei kissed her forehead and turned to walk out the door, "It's been good seeing you guys." She grabbed her coat and stepped out into the cold.

"Rei!" Minako's voice called from the porch when Rei reached her truck. Minako sprinted barefoot across the ice, tears streaming down her face.

"Mina get inside you're gonna get frostbite." Rei warned.

"Don't go." Mianko said as she reached towards Rei and Rei wrapped her arms around Minako's thin waist instinctively.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow. No hard feelings okay, be nice to Bill, he's just lookin' out for you." Rei said softly, she kissed her lips gently, "Now go inside. I love you."

"I love you too." Minako said and she turned away, tears streaming down her face as she walked back inside while Rei got in her car and drove off, stepping inside the house, she rested her head against the door.

"Minako.."

"GET AWAY FROM ME BILL!" She yelled and sprinted up the stairs to her room, she collapsed on her mess of covers, sobbing into her pillows.

"Mina." Melissa called awhile later, "Can I come in?" Melissa waited til she heard the muffled 'yeah' on the otherside of the door. She opened the door to find Minako with her hair down and sweats on, mascara all over her face from crying.

"Missy." Minako said so softly, her voice filled with tears.

"Mom and Dad are chewing Bill a new one right now in the kitchen." Melissa explained softly as she sat on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on Minako's leg.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. Today was supposed to be great. We'd get Dad's approval. Eat some pumpkin pie. Help put up the christmas tree and end the day with an amazing kiss that makes this seem like it's out of some amazing Holiday movie. Instead, I get a re-run of a soap opera that everyone's seen a thousand times and it's lost all value." She said and burried her head in her hands.

"We all know Bill is a jerk, but I don't think any of that matters. I think today was good, because Mom and Dad got to see Rei behave like a she really is in love with you. And she didn't bite back whenever Bill tried to bait her, she calmed you down in a way that I've never seen before. They saw how much she made you smile before Bill got here. I think in the long run that's gonna help you a lot." Melissa reassured her.

"How can you be so positive?" She asked falling back on her pillows.

"Cause I've been there. I've been the one who brought home the boy friend that Bill hates. The one who's had a breakdown in front of the family and a screaming match with her brother. It's all survivable little sister."

"I love you Melissa." Minako leaned forward and hugged her.

"I love you too Kid." Melissa said as there was a 'clink' on the window, the sound of a pebble hitting glass, "I wonder who that could be?" Melissa teased as she got up off the bed, moving to open the window, "You want something?"

"Yeah. Your sister." Rei called from the ground.

"Didn't Romeo call from the balconey across from her."

"Yeah, but I don't think the Griswalds would like it too much if I borrowed theirs." Rei bantered while Minako cleaned herself up quickly, glad that Melissa could keep him occupied. Minako slid on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt, sliding on her converse, she raced to the bathroom, washing her face and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She re-entered her room.

"Cover for me?" Minako asked as she began to climb out the window.

"Always. Have fun you guys." Melissa called as Rei caught Minako on her way to the ground. Mianko waved her thanks to her sister as she and Rei sprinted through the snow to her truck.

Rei held open the door to the car and helped her up into the seat, shutting the door she walked around and climbed in herself, the heat was cranked and the radio was on low.

"Where are we going?" Minako asked as she realized it was almost midnight, most places were closed by now.

"Well I was thinking we could just drive or we could go hang out with Setsuna and Mamoru's." Reisuggested.

"Let's just drive, I don't want to interrupt their festivities." Rei said suggestively. Mamoru and Setsuna had been their best friends for a long time. They'd known Mamoru since kindergarten and Setsuna had joined the group in fifth grade when her family had moved there from Mexico. Mamoru and Setsuna had been together off and on since middle school.

"Point taken." Rei put the truck in gear and pulled out onto the road.

"I'm sorry about what Bill said." Minako told her softly.

"No harm, No foul." Rei shrugged.

"You know the rest of us don't think like he does right? The rest of my family loves you." Minako reassured her, resting a hand on Rei's thigh.

"I know and I love them all too. I knew that Bill wouldn't like this, the two of us, but it doesn't matter to me. I don't know about you, but I don't need his approval." Rei stopped at the red light leaning over to kiss her.

"Mmmhmm." Minako murmered her breathless agreement.

They drove for a long while into the night. Finally they reached the state line, "We should probably turn around, it's almost three am."

"Yeah. My Dad isn't going to like it very much if I am not in my bed when he wakes up." Minako agreed.

"Still, it's tempting to keep driving." Rei spoke as she pulled into a truck stop, turning the vehicle around and pulling back out onto the highway, "Just you and me and the open road."

"We should do that this summer. Just take off. Leave the day after school ends and come back before it starts." Minako mentioned, she liked the idea of just getting in the car and driving no where in particular with Rei.

"We should." Rei agreed as she turned up the radio, "I think this is our song." Rei mentioned and Mainkao smiled.

"And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes." Minako sang along with the song, the words seemed to fit them so perfectly, she smiled at Rei, taking her hand and tracing her thumb over her wrist.

"He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring, marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby just say yes."

Rei felt the words resonate through the truck and it sent shivers down her spine, she wanted to marry Minako someday, she couldn't see anything in her future besides her.

"Wow." Minako breathed as the song ended.

"That's us." Rei said soundly.

"It is." Mianko smiled.

They arrived back at the Aino home at five am, Mainko snuck back through her window, quietly but not so quiet that she didn't wake Melissa up. Melissa sat up in the spare bed, "How'd it go Kid?"

"Great." Minako smiled, it was such a simple night, but it had been perfect.

"Where'd you go?"

"We drove to the state line and back." Minako said as she changed into her pajamas, crawling into her bed, knowing she should sleep, but she was wide awake.

"Way to go little sister." Melissa smiled, rolling over going back to sleep. Minako grabbed her journal and turned it to a knew page, grabbing her purple pen, she began to write.

"November 28th.

Thanksgiving was an utter mess. Bill was a jerk, Reiko left. I hid in my room for the rest of the day. Til Rei came and got me. It was so great to just drive with her. Stopping at the gas station for sodas and twizzlers. Singing with every song that came on the radio. Defining our song. Talking about the future. My hearts never felt so at peace. I feel completely at peace. It's all because of her. I am in love. I am seventeen and completely, head over heels in love.

It's a love story, baby just say yes."

She finished writing and turned over, falling into a peaceful sleep


	4. Fearless

"Knock Knock? Minako?" Sixteen year old Michiru called as she pushed open the door to the Aino household.

"Up here." Minako yelled from the top of the stairs and Michiru rushed up to join her.

"Afternoon. So are you nervous?" Michiru asked as she walked into the room and then laughed at the disaster that was Minako's room. Clothes were thrown everywhere, jeans on the floor, tops covering lamps and bookshelves.

"Shut up and help me! Everything looks wrong. I can't do this Michiru! What was I thinking? I think I am getting hives and my throat is closing up." Minako said as she paced back and forth.

"Mina CHILL. Ok, first off. You're perfectly fine. You're nervous and that's perfectly normal. Secondly, you'd look amazing in anything you put on. Now sit and let Michiru take over." Michiru said and pushed Minako into her computer chair.

"Michi..."

"Minako, chill. This is Rei you're going out with. The same girl you've been friends with for YEARS. I am pretty sure it's gonna be okay." Michiru said as she looked through Minako's clothes, forming outfit choices in her mind.

"Well when you put it like that..." Minako said and scrunched up her nose.

"Now where is she taking you?"

"I don't know for sure. She said something about the mall. So I'm guessing a burger and a movie or something like that." Minako said as she rested her head on her desk.

"Ok, so fancy casual." Michiru grabbed Minako's nicest pair of dark wash jeans and a teal off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, handing them to Minako, "There you go. No Converse either. Wear real shoes."

"Michiru.. it's going to be bad enough not to dress casual and now you're gonna make me worry about breaking my neck in a heel too!" Minako groaned.

"Welcome to land of womanhood." Michiru pulled her by the hand and pushed her into the bathroom, "Now get changed so I can do your hair and makeup."

"Have I told you I hate you lately?" She called from the other side of the door.

"No, but I think it goes without saying." Michiru grinned.

"Just as long as we're clear." Minako pulled open the door, standing in the outfit Michiru picked out.

"Perfect. Now grab your little black strappy heels that Melissa made you buy when we went to New York. They'll make your jeans stop dragging and look super cute." Michiru told her as she grabbed the make up and curling iron from the bathroom.

"Yeah. Two inch heel. Complete klutz. Ice. Those three things belong together." She mumbled as she grabbed the shoes from her closet.

"Is that negativity I hear? Cause I'd hate to have to beat you up."

"Oh like you could beat me up! I may be small, but I'm mighty. I'd so kick your ass." Minako said as she plopped back down in her desk chair.

"If you weren't going on a date in an hour, I'd so prove to you just how wrong you are." Michiru said as she began to do Minako's hair.

Twenty minutes later, Aino Minako was ready for her date. She stood in front of her full length mirror, pulling at the shirt Michiru had chosen for her, seriously hating her shoes and wondering if her hair and make up was over done.

"I have to go. You look perfect. Rei is going to forget how to breathe. Call me when you get home and tell me EVERYTHING." Michiru said and gave her a quick and gentle hug.

"Thank you!" Minako called as she heard the front door close. Grabbing her purse, she walked down the stairs, standing in the foyer waiting for Rei.

"Wow... you look grown up." Minako's father commented from the kitchen table where he sat eating left over's from dinner.

"Thank you Daddy." She asked, said amused at her father's comment.

Minako's gasped as there was a knock on the door. She rushed over to the door opening up, her breath hitched in her throat when she saw Rei standing in her dark tight jeans and a crimson red turtle neck, complete with leather bomber jacket and high heeled black boots.

"Hey." Minako said meekly.

"Mina...you look beautiful." She commented and they both shared a smile.

"Good evening Rei." Mr. Aino called from the kitchen.

"Hello Sir." She said and nodded in the direction of the man.

"Where are you and Minako off to this evening?"

"Red Robin for dinner and they're playing Casablanca at the bookstore." Rei explained and Minako smiled, Casablanca was one of her favorite movies.

"Home by eleven please." Mr Aino told her.

"Yes sir." Rei nodded as she took Minako's hand leading her outside to her truck.

"Rei, how'd you find out they were playing Casablanca?" Minako asked, knowing that Rei wasn't one to frequent the mall.

"Ok, you caught me. Michiru helped me." Rei admitted, rubbing her hand on the back of her neck.

"That's so sweet." Minako leaned over and kissed her cheek and Rei smiled shyly at her.

"I uhm...want to give you something." Rei explained.

"Rei you don't have to get me anything." Minako told her, though it was nice to have someone to spoil her.

"Well it hardly broke me, besides I like doing nice things for you." Rei reached into her coat pocket, pulling out a chain that had her class ring on it, "I figured the ring would be too big on your finger, since you have such nimble hands...so I put it on a chain. I mean you don't have to wear it, I just, I wanted you to have it. Ok, I'm an idiot." Rei was silenced as Minako leaned over to kiss her.

"Thank you." She accepted the necklace, sliding it over her head and rested it on her neck. She played with the ring while Rei drove.

"Did you forget your coat?" Rei asked when she parked in front of the Red Robin.

"Ah crap I did. I didn't even realize it before. Michiru forced me into a long sleeve shirt." Minako muttered as Rei slid off her leather jacket and wrapped it around Minako's shoulders.

"Aren't you gonna be cold?"

"Ah, I'm tough." Rei shrugged, getting out of the cab and walking around to open the door for her.

"Thank you." Minako said, the jacket smelt of aged spice and strawberries just like Rei, she loved it.

"You're welcome." Rei smiled and wrapped an arm around her as they walked into the restaurant. They took a seat in the corner booth, sitting on the same side, Rei kept an arm around her, knowing that she was freezing.

"So did you finish the Geometry homework?" Rei asked her.

"Yeah. Come over tomorrow and I'll help you on it." Minako told her, knowing that _helping_ would end up with Rei copying her answers.

"Thank you." Rei kissed her temple.

After dinner, they walked through the nearly empty mall and into the half-priced bookstore. Rei paid for their tickets and they took the old couch in the back corner of the room, Rei stretched out on the couch, taking Minako in her arms. She smiled into the dark as the movie began. Rei wiped her tears when she cried over Rick and Ilsa's ill fated romance and laughed with her at all the right parts.

"This was perfect Rei, thank you." Minako said as they walked towards the truck.

"You're welcome. Thanks for making it amazing." Rei said and kissed her nose.

"You're too--." Minako trailed off as she fell on a piece of ice, "Oof." She said as she landed on her ankle, breaking her heel.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" Rei kneeled next to her, cursing herself inside for not having a better grip on her.

"I'm fine. I just have to kill Melissa for talking me into buying these and Michiru for making me wear them." Minako said as she slid the shoes off. Rei sighed and picked her up, bridal style, "Rei I can walk!"

"Not on ice your not. The last thing I need to do is explain to the your father why I brought his daughter home with frostbite." Rei placed her in the car. Minako propped her leg up on the dash while Rei got in.

"I'm sorry." Minako said as she was on the verge of tears, more out of embarrassment than pain.

"Hey it could've happened to anybody. All that matters is that you're safe." Rei promised her, taking her hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Parking in front of the Aino house, Rei sighed when she saw Minako's ankle resting on the dash, successfully bruised and swollen. She swore it was just sprained, but Rei wasn't so sure. Holding her purse and shoes, Minako wrapped her arms around Rei's neck and she carried her inside.

"What happened?" Mrs. Aino rushed from her spot in the living room to the foyer.

"I fell on the ice and broke my heel." Minako said, burrowing her head into Rei's neck.

"Put her on the couch Rei, please." Mrs. Aino instructed and Rei did as she asked. Rei stood awkwardly while Mrs. Aino assessed the damages. Deciding it was just a sprain, she wrapped Minako's ankle and made her take a pain killer.

"I'm fine Rei. Go home. I don't want you to get in trouble because I'm a klutz."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Rei asked as she glanced at her watch, cringing when she saw how late it was.

"Yeah. Come over after lunch and we can do homework." Minako smiled, grabbing Rei's neck with her hands, she pulled her down into a deep kiss.

Rei pulled away grinning, "Frisky much?"

"It's the painkiller. It makes me "_wild_". She said suggestively waggling her eye brows. Rei laughed as she let herself out.

"Did you have a good time honey?" Mrs. Aino asked, handing Minako a cup of hot cocoa and sitting next to her on the couch.

"I really did. It was perfect before I fell." Minako smiled at her mother.

"I like seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"Happy. Content. In love." Mrs. Aino told her youngest daughter.

"I didn't think you would be this okay with me and Rei." Minako said honestly, she had been worried about her parents reaction.

"Oh honey. We've been waiting for this day, long before you even realized you loved Rei." Mrs. Aino patted her leg.

"Mom..." Minako groaned, rolling her eyes.

"That's all I am saying sweetheart. Now would you like to stay here for tonight or do you want some help upstairs?"

"Here is good." Minako wrapped the blanket tightly around her, resting her head on the pillow.

"Okay. Sleep well Mina." Mrs. Aino said and kissed the top of her head, shutting off the lights and moving to go upstairs, "Oh and Minako. You and I are shopping for a nice pair of dress flats before your next date with Rei."

"Yes Ma'am." Minako giggled into the darkness.


End file.
